


Something Special

by indigorose50



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush, Sweet Week, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sweet Week is here, everyone has their sweets ready but the Rulos find the booty first, and guess what? They eat it. So now they have to get new sweets ready and their only hope is making them themselves in Arnoldo's kitchen. But u know sweet week is not all bout the sweets though it is the best part of it! I'd say you should add some dulce de leche to some sweet treats because there's nothing better than that!





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Was taking cute/fluffy/happy prompts over on tumblr for a time. You should all find and watch Junior Express if you can! It's adorable and musical! :D

“You’re doing it all wrong!” 

“No I am not,” Carlos said in a perfectly calm voice as he poured the bowl of dulce de leche over the pan of cooling Maicenitas.

Ricardo winced at the sight and Rolando grabbed the bowl from Carlos. “No! You’re supposed to spread it over  _half_ the cookies. Not pour it over  _all_ of them!”

Carlos’ face remained neutral but, from the way he blinked rapidly, Rolando could tell he was still confused. “It is Sweet Week,” Carlos pointed out, as if the other Rulos had forgotten. “We need them to be as sweet as possible.”

“But not like this!” Ricardo pointed to the mess on the cookie sheet. “We need to make them look nice too! Not just messy globs of cookie covered in dulce de leche.”  

Rolando started scooping up the extra dulce de leche and putting it back into the bowl. Hopefully they would still have enough. Arnoldo would  _kill_  them if they used up all of it. Beside him, Ricardo was trying to salvage the cookies previously covered in dulce de leche. “Carlos, find some coconut for the edges,” he ordered. Then he groaned. “This never would have happened if we hadn’t found everyone’s stash of sweets!”

“It is unfortunate that it was left in a place we could find it and eat it all,” Carlos agreed from across the kitchen. 

Rolando snapped his fingers. “Focus, Rulos! Just be glad we haven’t been found out already.”

“Who hasn’t found out?” 

All three boys jumped and turned to the door of the kitchen. Francis was standing there, usual towel over his and soft, puzzled smile on his face. Relief coursed through the room. At least it wasn’t Arnoldo coming to yell at them for making a mess of his space. Rolando grabbed Francis by the hand and tugged him into the room. “We’re so glad it’s you! Listen, we need you to watch the door.”

“Watch the door?”

“Yes!” Ricardo pipped up with a grin.” Watch the door for Arnoldo and tell us if he’s coming. We don’t want him to know we’re here. Or anyone, really.”

Francis looked at their anxious faces. “But— why?”

“We ate all the candy everyone bought for Sweet Week,” Carlos explained flatly. “We are going to replace it all.”

“You ate _all_ of it?!” Francis’s eyes went wide. “Even  _mine_?” 

Rolando cast his eyes down, belatedly realizing he had not let go of Francis’ hand. “Yes... we’re sorry.”

“Very sorry,” Richardo added.

“Yes,” Carlos agreed with a nod.

Francis stared around at the kitchen. They had finished the bon bons earlier and were nearly done with the Maicenitas. Clearly they had worked hard. “It’s okay,” Francis said after a moment. His cheeks turned a faint pink. “I had set something special aside but...” He shook his head before any of them could ask. “I’ll do it. I’ll stand guard outside and make sure no one comes in!”

Rolando’s face lit up. “Thank you, Francis!!” He raised their still linked hands and kissed Francis’ knuckles. “We owe you for this!” The Rulos turned back to the cookies, missing the way Francis rubbed his hand and blushed before going to the kitchen door.


End file.
